


South Park The Fractured But Whole: The Yaoi Trials

by I_want_to_cry_dot_exe



Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_cry_dot_exe/pseuds/I_want_to_cry_dot_exe
Summary: After Mitch Conners was defeated, the Freedom Pals kept on patrol.  After they reached their teen years, they accepted The Coon back in.And this is where things get tricky.Some of the  freedom pals got cloned in the Coon Lair, as part of "research", but they started to reak havoc on the town.After fighting for awhile, they found out that the clones were homophobic, and would deteriorate if the real freedom pals... Well... Did some gay shit(fuck a dude) and since the new kid is the only (other) gay guy they know, the " Yaoi trials" Have begun.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/New Kid | Douchebag, Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag, Kyle Broflovski/New Kid | Douchebag, Kyle Broflovski/New Kid | Douchebag/Stan Marsh, New Kid | Douchebag/Mysterion (South Park), New Kid | Douchebag/Stan Marsh, Token Black & New Kid | Douchebag
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	South Park The Fractured But Whole: The Yaoi Trials

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC- IT MIGHT REALLY FUCKING SUCK
> 
> Craig and Tweek broke up but are still good friends.
> 
> This is gonna be from your/new kids P.O.V.
> 
> Everyone ACTUALLY has powers.
> 
> You have the assasin super power, and your new hero name is "white hood"
> 
> Main cast is 15/16/17

It has been a few years after the Coon was removed from the freedom pals, and oh boy was he pissed off.

"Toolshed... Mosquito... Mysterion, Human Kite, Super Craig and Tupperware!" He cackled evily as a couple of cells in a small tub started to bubble. "I will have my revenge on those damn Freedom Pals!"

A small ringing started, so he annoyingly huffed and turned around answering the call.

"Coon." You spoke into the call, a serious tone to your voice, "We have decided to allow you back in to the freedom pals. Please consider and meet us inside the base in 3 hours."

"Aw hell yeah, douchebag!" Coon exclaimed, hanging up and running over and forgetting about the clones.

After arriving, you held up a contract and a pair of golden claws. "Coon. Do you solemnly swear to protect the people of South Park with your life, right wrong, and triumph over evil, may death do you part?"

"I swear on the Coons honor, Douchebag!- I mean, White Hood!" He snatched a pen and signed the contract.

"Then for day on, I declare you a Freedom Pal!" He handed him his new claws and business went on as usual.

Until one night, when the machine finsined, 6 'Dark Heroes' emerged. Dark Toolshed, Black Mysterion, Vamp Mosquito, Inhuman Kite, Bizarro Craig and Cracked Tupperware.

They all head out, rummaging around town. A couple of 12th Graders(formerly 6th graders) walk up to them, chuckling and throwing a punch, but Bizarro Craig caught the punch and crushed his hand. The 6 then mercilessly beat on the 12th graders, leaving little to the imagination about how they beat and assaulted them.

The Dark Heroes went and hid in Professor Chaos's old shed, only coming out at night.

They next morning, they gang of 12th graders were found dead, the news being spread across town.

\---TO BE CONTINUED---


End file.
